Secretos en la bibloteca
by la doncella del viento
Summary: Hermione se rencuentra con Theodore después de muchos años. Pero descubre algo insólito sobre él. Los secretos de su antigua amistad que creía perdidos salen a la luz y un nuevo romance es ocultado.
1. Capitulo 1: Primeros recuerdos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, escritora de Harry Potter, yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela. Esta historia la escribo con la gran ayuda de Honami y AvatarZoe. Esperamos que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secretos en la <strong>_**_Biblioteca_**

_**Capitulo uno: Los primeros recuerdos**_

_****_Luego de la guerra, Harry, Ron y Hermione, junto con Ginny, habían tomando un merecido descanso pero a su pesar muy breve. Habían decidido los cuatro, hacer un viaje relajante donde las lechuzas jamás lleguen con cartas de malas noticias. Pero lograr eso para ellos era casi imposible.

_ Hermione! Ginny! Apúrense! Si nos demoramos más empezaran a llegar cartas del ministerio solicitando nuestra presencia!_ Se quejó Ron desde el la planta baja de la madriguera, la cual había sido recién refaccionada. Él y Harry estaban listos hacía más de una hora, pero sus amigas no terminaban de decidir cual ropa llevar y cual no. Ellas en el cuarto se Ginny, se probaban cosas, las ponían el sus respectivas valijas y las volvían a sacar. Luego de media hora ya estaban listas, bajaron las escaleras, simplemente espléndidas, los dos chicos se quedaron mirándolas.

_ ¡Por Fin! ¡Tardaron años!_ Comentó Ron mientras se acercaba a darle un dulce beso a su novia, Harry hizo lo mismo pero con Ginny.

Ya estaban listos para salir, cuando una lechuza negra entró volando por la ventana, tenía un sobre atado a su pata izquierda, era una carta de Hagrid. Harry la leyó con el ceño fruncido mientras se lamentaba por la tardanza de sus compañeras, al ver su expresión Hermione le arrancó la carta de las manos.

_ Hagrid pide nuestra audiencia para que reconozcamos entre las víctimas del ataque del Innombrable quienes son mortífagos_ Informó ella. Los cuatro suspiraron resignados, parecía que las vacaciones jamás llegarían.

_ Acaso no saben levantar la manga izquierda y fijarse si tienen la marca tenebrosa!_ Exclamo Ron.

Los cuatro se sujetaron las manos y aparecieron en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts con una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

><p>_ Me alegra verlos!_ Dijo entusiasmado el guardabosques abrazándolos afectuosamente, tanto que casi les partió las costillas_ Bueno verán, lamento interrumpirlos, pero el asunto es que necesitamos su ayuda para reconocer a los heridos_<p>

A ninguno de ellos le gustaba pasar el tiempo de lo que podrían haber sido unas fantásticas vacaciones, revisando a los heridos.

_ Vamos chicos, no creo que sean tantos_ Trató de animarlos Harry.

Pero se equivocaba y mucho. El campo de batalla estaba lleno de cadáveres o gente moribunda, el objetivo era echarle un vistazo a los muertos, ayudar a los heridos y reconocer a los mortífagos. Habían encontrado bastantes estudiantes heridos de gravedad o ya sin vida, seguidores de Voldemort sin posibilidades de volver a abrir los ojos, algunos aurores y otras criaturas mágicas como gigantes, arañas y elfos domésticos.

Era el cuerpo número 85 que Hermione daba vuelta para ver su rostro, cuando notó en su muñeca izquierda la marca tenebrosa. Pero había algo raro en ella, la joven observó la cara del muchacho, ¡Era Theodore Nott! La gryffindor no sabia que él era un mortífago, no se esperaba algo así de parte de él, miró nuevamente la marca, había algo curioso en ella, ¡Estaba incompleta! le faltaba la calavera, ¿Cómo podía ser? Algo raro estaba sucediendo y debía averiguarlo. Además, temía que si sus compañeros descubrían que Theodore era un mortífago lo matarían sin dudarlo, algo que ella no podía permitir.

_ ¡Bueno, han hecho un trabajo espléndido!_ Los felicitó McGonagall, cuando Ron sentenció que el último cadáver era de uno de los que habían peleado contra Voldemort_ Si me disculpan, iré a supervisar el trabajo que están haciendo varios estudiantes, ustedes pueden retirarse_

Varios magos ayudaban a las enfermeras a cargar con los heridos. Otros, enviaban cartas a las familias de los muertos informándoles de lo sucedido. Y por otro lado, se estaba definiendo que harían con los vivos que seguían fieles a Voldemort.

_ Bueno, ahora si es momento de que comiencen nuestras vacaciones_ Dijo Ginny sonriente mientras suspiraba de alivio. Los cuatro se tomaron de las manos para reaparecer en la madriguera. Pero cuando estaban por aparecer Hermione los frenó:

_ Esperen, voy a ir a la biblioteca, necesito verla por última vez_ Dijo la muchacha en cuanto soltaba las manos de los dos hermanos Weasley. Sus compañeros la miraron por un momento extrañados, pero ya la conocían, la biblioteca había conformado gran parte de sus días en Hogwarts. Ella comenzó a circular los pasillos un tanto nerviosa, en cuanto sus amigos dejaran de observarla daría la vuelta y buscaría a Nott.

_ Hermione, ya te olvidaste para donde era la biblioteca!_ Dijo Ron mientra se acercaba a ella. Ella lo miró durante un momento y luego reaccionó.

_ ¡Oh, no! Es que quería ver aunque sea por última vez los bellos jardines que solo puedes ver por completo y con toda su hermosura desde aquí_ Poniendo un falso tono melancólico.

_ Te acompaño_ Ofreció el mientras tomaba su mano. Hermione lo miró con dulzura, aunque realmente estaba ansiosa por salir de allí y que no la siguieran.

_ Ron, déjame despedirme de Hogwarts sin compañía, por favor_ Pidió ella pestañeando más de lo necesario para tratar de convencer al pelirrojo con sus encantadores ojos marrones. Cuando el se retiró, la Gryffindor se aseguró de que se había ido y empezó a correr, correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ahí estaba todavía su cuerpo pálido, lleno de polvo y tierra, e inconciente reposando en la hierba. Por suerte tenía la maraca tenebrosa tapada por su manga izquierda, así que podría estar tranquila de que eso no lo delataría.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en un buen estado salud, seguramente había recibido un Expelliarmus o tal vez un Desmaius y se había golpeado con unas cuantas rocas. Ahora el problema era como ayudarlo, sin levantar sospechas. Tan ensimismada estaba, pensando como salvar a Theodore no se había percatado de la presencia de dos individuos. Entonces una voz la sobresaltó.<p>

_ Hermione!_ Luna se acercó a saludar a su amiga. Estaba junto a Neville.

_ Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ Preguntó tranquilizándose. Eran tan solo dos amigos.

_Bien. Ya sabes, McGonagall, nos pidió que ayudáramos a llevar a la enfermería a los heridos_ Respondió el muchacho.

Hermione se quedó un momento pensativa.

_ Entonces… ¡Ustedes pueden ayudarme!_ Exclamó ella. Luna sonrió discretamente y Neville la miró extrañado. Hermione corrió la capa que cubría el cuerpo de Theodore_ Por favor ayúdenlo y que nadie se entere_

_ Entiendo, ¿Se trata sobre eso de lo que me has contado, no es cierto?_ Dijo Luna con su tranquilidad de siempre. Hermione asintió nerviosa_ Yo me ocupo, no te preocupes. Y ahora ve, supongo que te estarán buscando_ La Gryffidor estaba tan agradecida que estrujó inconcientemente a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

_ Gracias_ Gritó mientras se alejaba.

Neville miró a Luna suspicaz, algo se había perdido, pero su compañera estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Observó a Theodore, acomodó sus ropas y examinó sus heridas.

_ ¿Querrías explicarme que acaba de pasar?_ Éste no comprendía, él jamás había visto a Hermione cruzar ni si quiera una palabra con Theodore y si lo hubieran hecho, no serían más que burlas por parte del Slytherin.

Luna sonrió serena.

_Bueno, según lo que me ha contado Hermione, son amigos, muy amigos. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue su primer amigo en Hogwarts, aún antes que Harry y Ron_ La muchacha comenzó a relatar la primera vez en que ellos se hablaron, un acontecimiento inolvidable para ambos…

_"Era un día bastante cálido, a Hermione le había tocado ser la compañera de Ron en clase. A Hermione le molestaba lo bruto y molesto que podía llegar a ser el muchacho. Y a Ron le hartaba la soberbia y orgullo de su compañera. Así que, apenas sonó la campana, dando por finalizada la clase de Encantamientos, se acercó a Harry y se quejó de ella, dijo muchas cosas malas sobre la niña, pero lo que mas le dolió fue " Con razón no tiene amigos" esa frase fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nunca nadie la había comprendido, ni allí ni en su anterior escuela muggle, lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que se lo refregaran por la cara._

_Se dirigió a la biblioteca con los ojos húmedos, veía todo borroso a causa de sus lágrimas contenidas, así que apresuró el paso. La biblioteca era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila, encontraba una paz inigualable y pasaba todo su tiempo libre allí con sus mejores aliados, los libros. No hablaban, no la juzgaban y tampoco la burlaban. Pero contaban maravillosas historias que la entretenían durante horas. Agarró su libro favorito de los estantes "Una historia de la magia" por Batilda Bagshot. Pero no pudo concentrarse en su lectura, ya que las palabras de Ron se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Pero por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Y no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, cuando un chico la sacó de sus pensamientos._

__ Disculpa, pero ¿Ya lo terminaste? Necesito leerlo para una clase de Historia_ Dijo la voz de un niño a sus espaldas. Tenía ojos azules como el mar, donde uno se podía quedársele contemplando durante horas. Y cabellos negros, negros como el carbón. El niño la observaba expectante, así que Hermione levantó la vista_ Oh, lo siento ¿Qué sucedió?_ Quiso saber al verla llorando._

_Hermione dudó si debería confesarle el porqué de sus traicioneras lágrimas. Pero el muchacho insistió. Finalmente, ella le contó lo sucedido._

__ No te preocupes, a todos nos cuesta hacer amigos. Los verdaderos no se encuentran en un solo día, puedes tardar años buscándolos. No te aflijas si no los encuentras en el primer mes aquí, yo tampoco lo he hecho_ La consoló el muchacho._

__ Tienes razón_ Comentó ella con voz ligeramente ronca, secándose las lágrimas_ Hermione Granger_ Se presentó extendiendo su mano._

__ Theodore Nott_ Estrechó su mano mientras sonreía._

__ ¡Espera, eres de Slytherin!_ La Gyffindor se sorprendió alejando su mano lentamente._

_Theodore suspiró._

__ Por tus respuestas en clases, pensé que eras mas astuta y dejarías los prejuicios de nuestras casas atrás_ Comentó él mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche._

__ Nuevamente tienes razón_ Ella sonrió_ Ya empezaras a estudiar para los exámenes?__

__ Bueno pienso que si quiero obtener buenas calificaciones debería esforzarme_ Respondió él._

__ ¡Claro! ¡Es lo mismo que opino yo! Todos me tratan como si fuera una loca, pero faltan menos de 12 semanas. ¿Cómo piensan aprobar si no comienzan a estudiar?_ Dijo la chica emocionada. Al fin alguien que la comprendiera._

__ ¡Exacto! Bueno...emm... creo que hoy me tomare un descanso y me deleitare con las delicias que el director ofrecerá esta noche. Bien, adios Hermione, ha sido un gusto_ Se despidió Theodore. La Gryffindor se quedó paralizada. Era la primera vez que un Slytherin la llamaba por su nombre, ya que estaba acostumbrada a los constantes insultos del engreído de Draco Malfoy, quien siempre le hablaba por su apellido._

_Hermione se incorporó de la mesa de un salto y guardó el libro en su respectiva estantería, iría a cenar esa noche, para demostrarle a Harry y especialmente a Ron que no necesitaba amigos para disfrutar las cosas, aunque ella creía que esa tarde había encontrado a uno"_

_ Espera, espera, espera, ¿Y tu cómo sabes todo eso?_ La interrogó Neville sorprendido.

_ Un día fui a la biblioteca en cuarto año y los encontré hablando muy animadamente. Hermione me descubrió y me hizo jurar que no diría nada. Soy, mejor dicho era, la única que lo sabía_ Contestó ella.

_ Bueno, que conmovedor, creo. Es algo muy extraño, ¿no te parece? Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, ya sabes…Nott y Hermione, ¿amigos? ¿Y sabes si pasó algo más?_ Preguntó él tratando de ocultar su completo interés por la historia.

_ ¿A que te refieres?_ comentó Luna.

_ ¡Que si alguna vez entre ellos hubo algo más que una amistad!_ Explico él.

Luna lo pensó un segundo.

_ No, y si hubiera pasado algo dudo que me lo contara_

Si Hermione no hubiera tomado aire para seguir corriendo, habría desfallecido tirada en los verdes pastos de Hogwarts. Así que paró unos segundos para llenar sus pulmones y seguir corriendo en dirección donde había dejado a sus amigos la última vez.

_ ¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ Preguntó Ginny extrañada al ver a su amiga tan agitada.

Pero la castaña no tenía fuerzas para contestarle y mucho menos para inventar una mentira creíble.

_Déjala, Ginny, está cansada_ Trató de defenderla Ron, también confundido por el estrés de Hermione.

_Bueno, por eso iremos a la madriguera a buscar nuestras cosas y apareceremos en un lugar lejano y tranquilo, para que todos, especialmente Hermione, podamos descansar_ Dijo animadamente Harry, sonriendo con la idea de que por fin habían llegado sus tan ansiadas vacaciones.

Los cuatro se tomaron de las manos y la Gryffindor sintió una punzada al saber que dejaría a Theodore allí. No debería preocuparse, ya que tenía a Luna y a Neville cuidándolo.

Lo último que Hermione pudo ver de Hogwarts fueron sus hermosos jardines.

Trató de no pensar en Nott, pero no lo pudo evitar, no quería abandonarlo.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Con una serpiente?

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, escritora de Harry Potter, yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela. Esta historia la escribo con la gran ayuda de Honami y AvatarZoe. Esperamos que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo dos: ¿Con una serpiente?<span>_**

Llegaron a la Madriguera al instante, exhaustos. Ron les juró a sus amigos que nunca había visto tantas marcas tenebrosas en un día de toda su vida. Agarraron sus maletas y bajaron las escaleras, listos para partir. Pero algo les sorprendió, sobre la mesa había cuatro cartas, cada una escrita con la misma letra, pero dirigida a sus respectivos lectores. Eran cartas de Hogwarts.

Los cuatro tomaron cada uno la carta con su nombre, eran muy similares, abrieron el sobre con suspicacia, ya que temían que fuera una broma o, mejor dicho, una trampa. Ron leyó la suya en voz alta.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

Querido señor: Ronald Bilius Weasley

"Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para retomar el año que usted ha perdido con los acontecimientos pasados. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente

Minerva McGonagall

_ ¡Volveremos a Hogwarts!_ Exclamó Giny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaban tan contentos que al principio no pudieron asimilar bien las palabras de la profesora McGonagall.

George bajó las escaleras al escuchar murmullos en el piso de abajo.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntó él, todavía en piyama.

_ ¡Volveremos a Hogwarts a cursar nuestro ultimo año!_ Contestó Harry.

_ Oh, que bien!..._ George no sabía muy bien que decir así que su lado derecho esperando algún comentario por parte de su hermano gemelo, Fred, pero él no estaba. Todavía no lo había podido superar, lo extrañaba demasiado, se sentía incompleto sin él, se sentía vacío. Tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar en uno de sus típicos chistes o comentarios irónicos. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

_ ¡No se imaginan con quien está saliendo Lee Jordan!_ Comentó él, para cambiar de tema. Los cuatro lo observaron intrigados.

_ Mmm...no lo sé, ¿Con Parvati?_ Preguntó Ginny

_ No_ Sonrió George.

_ ¿Con Lavender Brown?_ Interrogó Hermione. George negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Con Hannah Abbott, tal vez?_ Dijo Harry dudoso.

_ ¡No adivinaran jamás! ¡Con Daphne Greengrass!_ El gemelo miró expectante a sus amigos para ver cual era su reacción.

_ ¿¡Qué! ¿Una serpiente?_ Exclamó Ron.

_ ¡Imposible!_ Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Ron y Harry estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas

_ ¡Yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando me lo contaron! Es como si Hermione saliera con un Slytherin_ Comentó George. Y Ron y Harry rieron aún más. Hermione carraspeó incómoda mientras hacía su mejor mejor intento de sonrisa_ ¿Se la imaginan con Draco Malfoy?_

_ O con Blaise Zabini_ Agregó Ron entre risotadas

_ ¿Y que tal con Theodore Nott?_ Dijo Harry. Los dos amigos no paraban de reírse, y hasta se les había sumado Ginny y George. La muchacha se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, si bien solo lo quería a Theodore como un amigo, varias veces se le había cruzado la idea de estar juntos, pero era simplemente una idea ridícula.

_ No creo que ella quede tan mal con Nott. Digo, él siempre estaba en la biblioteca leyendo y estudiando. Además de ser el que tenía las mejores calificaciones en Slytherin_ Dijo la pelirroja pensativa ya sin reírse.

_Si..._Comentó el hermano de Ron con un leve tono de envidia_ ¡No sé como _ese_ puedo ser el cuarto en la lista de los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts!_

_ ¡George está celoso porque el fue nombrado como el quinto en sus día de colegio!_ Explicó Ron, aún risueño.

_ Sí, había conseguido ese puesto cuando Cedric murió (él encabezaba la lista) ¡Pero esa serpiente me lo arrebató!_

Hermione recordó la reacción de Theodore cuando se enteró de que él tenía el cuarto puesto de esa lista, la cual, según él, era tan sólo un pergamino donde estaban los 10 chicos más creídos, adinerados o superficiales de todo el colegio. No significaba nada más que eso para él.

_Fue en cuarto año, cuando los chicos eran elegidos por Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang y Pansy Parkinson, cuatro chismosas expertas a la hora de informar._

__ ¡A que no adivinas quien tiene el cuarto puesto en la lista de belleza masculina!_ Dijo Hermione con un tono burlón mientras se acercaba a Nott, quien, sentando en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada desinteresada a la Gryffindor._

__ Sabes que no me interesan esos concursos sobre quien soborna a las cuatro chismosas para poder aparecer en la lista junto con los demás superficiales e insensibles del año_ Suspiró él, sereno pero cansado._

__ Entonces supongo que le hiciste una gran oferta a alguna de ellas, ya que el puesto número cuatro no se consigue fácilmente_ Agregó ella sonriendo discretamente._

_La mirada de desinterés de Theodore cambió repentinamente por una muy desconcertada y sorprendida._

__ ¿¡Que! ¡Oh, no! ¡Esa es la razón por la cual muchachas de todas las casas coquetean conmigo con esa ridícula expresión en sus caras!_ Hermione levantó una ceja, incrédula_ "No sé tu nombre, ¡pero eres realmente atractivo! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_ Las imitó poniendo un tono de voz especialmente agudo._

__ ¡Vamos! ¡No finjas irritación Theodore! Ambos sabemos que te halaga ser el cuarto más guapo del colegio, aunque no lo admitas_ Comentó la Gryffindor._

__ Lo dice la que no tiene ningún puesto en la lista_ Dijo Nott con una sonrisa de lado._

_Hermione sacó de entre sus cosas la lista de belleza femenina. Las 10 jóvenes eran elegidas por Fred y George Weasley, Cedric Diggory y Blaise Zabinni._

__ Lee el tercer nombre_ Indicó ella con una sonrisa de superioridad._

__ ¡Sólo estás en ese puesto porque Weasley está completamente enamorado de ti desde primer año y les ha pedido a sus hermanos que te pusieran!__

__ ¡Ey, Ron no está enamorado de mi! _Protestó la muchacha mientras el Slytherin ponía los ojos en blanco_ ¡Oh, Lo siento! ¿Estás celoso por que tu eres el cuarto y yo la tercera?_Rió ella, fingiendo falsa pena._

__ ¿Por qué no haces algo productivo y te dedicas a leer? _ Preguntó él, entre molesto y divertido por aquella extraña conversación._

_Entre risas abrieron sus libros de Encantamientos y comenzaron a leer, disfrutando el momento, como si fuera eterno; donde la felicidad y la paz jamás se esfumaran de la tierra._

_Leyeron un rato ignorando las molestas voces que siempre comentaban lo mismo al verlos juntos_

__ ¿Hermione Granger sentada con Theodore Nott?_ _

_Por eso siempre elegían la mesa más apartada en la biblioteca, pero nunca faltaba el curioso que los encontraba._

_El Slytherin miró la lista de reojo, la tomó y murmuró._

__ Debería ser el primero_ Se paró y juntó sus cosas, ya que su clase comenzaba en diez minuto_ Y tu también_ susurró en el oído de Hermione quien se sonrojó al instante. El calor que evocaban los labios del muchacho, chocando contra su oído, hacían que la piel se le erizara. Hermione observó como el joven se retiraba. Era cierto, debería estar primero, su perfil era digno de admirarlo, su cabello negro y sedoso producían ganas de acariciarlo y sus ojos, sus ojos no tenían comparación con nada de lo que ella había visto antes. Eran simplemente dos mares con un sinfín de secretos._

_Secretos que ella deseaba descubrir._

* * *

><p>Las tres estamos muy agradecidas por sus comentarios y con las personas que la agregan a historia favorita, espero que disfruten la novela! Pronto subiéremos el próximo capitulo!<p>

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Donde estoy?

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, escritora de Harry Potter, yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela. Esta historia la escribo con la gran ayuda de Honami y AvatarZoe. Esperamos que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo tres:¿ En donde estoy?<span>_**

Theodore abrió los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza, y veía todo borroso. Hizo el intento de levantarse. Pero ¿Dónde estaba? No conocía ese lugar, era muy extraño. El techo estaba hecho de paja reseca y el piso de madera, húmeda y vieja. Había estado reposando en una cama muy humilde con sabanas grises. La pared derecha estaba pintada de un naranja flúo, la pared izquierda de un verde manzana, la pared de espaldas al muchacho era de un color morado chillón y la pared de enfrente (la cual contenía una pequeña puerta blanca) era azul marino intenso. Pero lo más extraño allí eran los artilugios y adornos que encontró en algunos estantes viejos. Como un largavistas, el cual su lente de aumento daba vueltas cada vez que uno miraba por él. O una lámpara de zanahoria, rábanos, brócolis y otras verduras. Una muñequita oriental de porcelana desgastada por el tiempo. También había un cuerno parecido al de un unicornio, pero este era gris oscuro y estaba en espiral. Él sabía perfectamente de que criatura era ese cuerno así que procuró no tocarlo, o explotaría junto con toda la extraña casa.

Luego lo invadió un sentimiento de desesperación y tocó el bolsillo derecho de su saco para comprobar algo… Sí, ahí estaba su varita. Suspiró aliviado.

Ahora su objetivo era salir de allí ya que estaba muy lejos de creer que despertar en un lugar desconocido se tratara de algo bueno.

Salió del extravagante cuarto y contempló las figuras de dos jóvenes, no pudo reconocer sus identidades, aunque forzara la vista. Esas dos personas se acercaron a él.

_ ¿¡Longbottom! ¿¡Lovegood!_ Miró desconcertado a sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts. Estaba aún más confundido que con el cuarto multicolor, ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? o tal vez la pregunta era ¿Qué hacia él allí?

_ ¡Theodore, ya despertaste! Toma, es una carta de Hogwars, para ti_ Habló Luna muy tranquila, él tomó la carta y sin darle ni siquiera un vistazo, la guardó.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por que estoy aquí?_ Preguntó el Slytherin.

_ Bueno, te encontramos el en campo de batalla, inconsciente, y Hermione nos pidió que curemos tus heridas_ Contestó ella.

_ ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?_ Pregunto él asombrado, ella siempre se había preocupado por él…

_Era en quinto año, Theodore resopló, tenía su mano apoyada en su mejilla derecha. No lograba concentrarse, y no comprendía del todo el encantamiento de Transformaciones que McGonagall les había dicho que practicaran. Así que, buscando paz, cosa que en su Sala Común no podía encontrar, fue a la biblioteca con el libro de Transformaciones en el brazo, y dos rollos de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero en el otro._

_Se había despertado completamente mareado y con dolor en todo el cuerpo. No sabía que le pasaba. En el momento en que se sentó en una mesa apartada de la puerta de la biblioteca, comenzó a oír los murmullos de dos personas. La voz de una de ellas le resultaba muy familiar, entornó la vista, fijándola en dos figuras borrosas, las cuales a cada instante se veían más nítidamente._

_Era Hermione. Ahí estaba ella, hablando con Madame Pince. la bibliotecaria. La muchacha giró la cabeza para observar al Slytherin, y lo descubrió mirándola. Cruzó unas palabras con la bibliotecaria, y se alejó de la mesa central, mientras avanzaba hacia él con una amable sonrisa._

__ Hola_ Le saludó ella_ ¿Has descansado bien? Parece que ese Desmaius junto con el moco murciélago causaron una explosión, y saliste inconcientes._

_Nott quiso sonreírle como lo hacía ella, pero su desconcierto pudo más contra su alegría de verla allí. ¿De qué hablaba?_

_Así, todo rastro de sonrisa quedó eliminado, y su mirada proyectó solo confusión._

_Y de repente le vinieron imágenes de lo ocurrido anteriormente. Se había enfrentado a Zacharias Smith por insultar a cierta Gryffindor y sus amigos. Finalmente, los dos al mismo tiempo, lanzaron un hechizo. El Hufflepuff lanzó un desmaius y Nott un hechizo de moco murciélago. Y, según Hermione, causaron una explosión donde ambos salieron inconscientes._

_Se desesperó, había defendido a tres Gryffindors, siendo él un Slytherin._

__ Pero, ¿Y qué pasará con Smith? Cuando salga de la enfermería les contará a todos sobre nuestro enfrentamiento, y sobre como te defend...como los defendí_ Se corrigió Theodore, tratando de no sonar tan desesperado como realmente estaba._

__ ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Recuerda que yo estaba allí presenciando la pelea y tratando de separarlos, pero, claro está, que no me escucharon. Sino no estarían así como están ahora..._ La muchacha se disponía a contar lo escandalizada que estaba en el momento de la pelea con el Hufflepuff, cuando su amigo le dirigió una mirada asesina_ El punto es que..._ Hermione se trabó en esta parte, no se atrevía a decir lo que iba a decir_ le lancé un Obliviate a Zacharias para que no recordara nada de la pelea._

_La Gryffindor temía que Theodore se enfureciera con ella, puesto que para ella el Obliviate no se debería usar, si no fuera en un caso de suma importancia. Pero lo creyó necesario en ese momento._

_Él solo atinó a mirar impresionado a Granger. No daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de oír._

__Sé que estás en todo tu derecho de enfadarte conmi..._Pero ella no pudo terminar, ya que Nott la interrumpió con un abrazo. Un abrazo, en su totalidad, extraño, pero tierno a la vez. No hizo falta decir más, el Slytherin estaba agradecido con ella._

_... Y por eso creo que lo mejor es tener una mandrágora cerca_ Dijo Neville.

_ ¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas?_ Preguntó Theodore confundido, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había oído ni una palabra de lo que Longbottom le dijo.

_ Sobre los distintos tipos de usos que se le puede dar a una mandrágora, con el uso número 47 fue con el cual pudiste sanar_ Contestó él.

El Slytherin, omitiendo el último comentario por parte del Gryffindor, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia "su habitación".

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ Preguntó Luna, que por un segundo pareció haber salido de las nubes.

Nott se paró en seco. ¿Qué podría decirles? Quería ver a Hermione, quería escapar de allí, quería estar en su casa, en su habitación y en su cama, también quería cesar el dolor de cabeza que le producía estar parado. Quería muchas cosas. Pero, aún de espaldas, solo murmuró:

_Si me disculpan estaré en la habitación de arriba.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para subir. Porque una cosa era bajar. Tan sólo tenía que mover los pies y la gravedad haría lo suyo. Pero no era lo mismo para subir.

Cuando llegó al curioso cuarto multicolor se metió en la cama, y se arropó con las sábanas y frazadas.

_Hermione, Hermione ¿En qué me metiste?_ Murmuró el suspirando, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Las tres estamos muy agradecidas por sus comentarios y con las personas que la agregan a historia favorita, espero que disfruten la novela! Pronto subiéremos el próximo capitulo!<p>

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	4. Capitulo 4: Eres mi perdición

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, escritora de Harry Potter, yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela. Esta historia la escribo con la gran ayuda de Honami y AvatarZoe. Esperamos que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo cuatro: Eres mi perdición.<span>_**

_ ¿Ya tenemos que irnos? ¡No puede ser! ¡Habíamos acordado quedarnos tres semanas aquí!_ Se quejó Ron mientras hacía su equipaje de mala gana. Habían pasado una semana maravillosa en una isla caribeña, donde no tenían mucha población, y habían paisajes realmente hermosos.

_ Ya sabes, si comenzamos las clases en menos de dos semanas debemos comprar libros y prepararnos. Además, necesitamos volver a la madriguera y viajar por la red flu hasta el callejón Diagon, sino no llegaremos a tiempo_ Respondió Harry.

_ ¿¡No se alegran de volver a Hogwarts!_ Comentó Hermione_ ¡Este año nos enseñarán un montón de hechizos de un nivel muy avanzado! ¡Y están los EXTASIS! Este año por fin los cursaremos y definiremos nuestra carrera en el mundo mágico_

_ ¡Oh, Genial! Estudio, estudio y más estudio ¡Eso me alegra mucho más!_ Ironizó Ron aún más molesto.

_ Por cierto, este año estarán en mi mismo curso_ Comentó Ginny, y ante la mirada confusa de todos agregó_ Digo, el año pasado asistí a la escuela, ¡Así que este año yo debería estar en séptimo!_

_ Creo será bueno volver..._ Suspiró Ron.

_ ¡Si será muy bueno!_ Acotó Hermione radiante mientras tomaba su mano.

_ ¡Y lo mejor es que este año seremos estudiantes normales!_ Indicó Harry.

_ Como si ustedes pudieran ser "estudiantes normales"_ Todos rieron por el comentario de Ginny.

Hermione sonrió le alegraba volver a Hogwarts, volvería a ver a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a sus profesores, los imponentes jardines del castillo, el estadio de Quidditch, los pasillos llenos de alumnos apurados por ir a sus clases…a la biblioteca donde se encontraría con cierto Slytherin. Pero eso más que alegrarla le inquietaba, no había pensado que pasaría después de que Nott se enterara sobre como Hermione había pedido que Luna y Neville lo salvaran. A parte, una de las últimas veces que había hablado con él, este estaba realmente confundido.

__ ¿Theodore, te encuentras bien?_ Preguntó ella cerrando su libro_ ¡No has cambiado de página hace cinco minutos!_ Nott la miró, sus ojos estaban hinchados, parecía haber estado llorando toda la noche. Él no era un joven que demostrara muchos sentimientos. Según los alumnos de Hogwarts era frío, calculador y callado. Jamás se permitía sentir nada por nadie, claro que ella era una excepción de ella._

__ Me ha llegado la carta_ Respondió con voz queda_ La carta de iniciación de mortifago__

__ ¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Te negaras! ¿No es cierto?_ Se paró de su asiento y empezó a gritarle desesperada, Theodore tapó la boca de la muchacha con su mano, desesperado._

__ ¡Shh! Alguien podrá oírnos…Por favor Hermione_ Le suplicó él, algunas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a abrumar la vista de Nott. Hermione, quien había tratado desesperadamente de quitar la mano del Slytherin de sus labios, dejó de luchar contra la fuerza del muchacho. Parecía realmente angustiado y un sufrimiento inexplicable cargaba la mirada del chico. Cuando él dejó de taparle la boca, a ella también le habían brotado lágrimas de los ojos._

__ ¡No, Theodore, no aceptes! ¡Te convertirás en un asesino!_ Rogó entre sollozos._

_Él la miró apenado, sabía que eso era verdad y sufría por ello. Se separaría de todo lo que amaba, la tranquilidad, la soledad, el estudio, los libros… y ella. No quería cortar su amistad con ella, pero sabía que ni los seguidores de Voldemort ni este mismo lo dejarían confraternizar con "una sangre sucia"_

__ Tranquilízate_ El chico tomó sus manos_ Ya lo sé, sé lo que podría pasarme. Me negare y los enfrentare__

__ ¡Pero te mataran!_ el muchacho no podía negar que su padre había sido un mortifago muy prestigiado y su familia de linaje puro siempre había apoyado al lado oscuro. Sería algo inconcebible que no aceptara esta propuesta._

__ Lo sé, pero recuerda una cosa, ¿Quien es el estudiante que hace que peligre tu primer promedio?_ Contestó tratando de alivianar la tristeza de la Griffindor y la suya propia. Hermione rió. Pero ambos sabían que no sería tan sencillo oponerse a todo un ejército de mortifagos_

__ Cuidate y nunca olvides, que mortifago o no, puedes contar conmigo_ Lo abrazo tristemente, pocas veces tenían contacto físico, seria demasiada timidez o que sabían que si comenzaban algo no se podrían detener?. Ese fue uno de los últimos recuerdos juntos, ese día fue cuando Hermione comenzó a sentir que le faltaba algo... le faltaba él. Se sentía tan perdida sin su amistad y apoyo que hasta su promedio había bajado, lo cual sorprendía muchos, pero ella lo justificaba con el estrés que le provocaba la guerra. Claro que eso jamas seria cierto, lo extrañaba tanto..._

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unos minutos, Theodore se convenció que no podía dormir tranquilamente, así que se acercó a la única ventana del cuartucho colorido. Tenía un marco dorado y curvo. Detrás del cristal se veía un lago oscuro, oscuro como la noche, el cual reflejaba las estrellas y la complejidad de esta. Tal reflejo le recordó a aquella vez en tercer año, y se sonrió irónicamente por dentro al recordarlo…<p>

__ ¡Esta ha sido la peor semana de mi vida! ¡Harry ha practicado Quidditch toda la semana! ¡ Y Ron lo acompaña a cada entrenamiento! ¡Y en la biblioteca mi única compañía son los libros ya que tu también estas en el equipo de Slytherin!_ Se quejó ella mientras se desplomaba en la silla de al lado de un muchacho de cabellos negros, totalmente ensimismado en su libro, Theodore Nott. Él la observó y levantó una ceja dejando reflejar en su rostro una mueca irónica._

__ ¿Eso significa que me has extrañado?_ Preguntó él divertido ante la simple mención. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario de su amigo._

__ ¡Pensar que tienes 13 años y sigues siendo una serpiente sin remedio!_ Murmuró ella malhumorada._

__ Para tu información, abstraído de las amistades que tenga, siempre seré una serpiente y siempre seré fiel a mi casa. Lo mismo harás tu. Y que conste que ya tienen un ganador para el partido de este sábado_ Dijo él, Theodore era diferente a las personas de Slytherin pero jamas despreciaria a su honrada casa._

__ Entiendo que es el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿Pero tienen que practicar a todas horas?_Comentó ella_ ¿Sabes lo que he estado haciendo esta semana?__

__ ¿Torturar a los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con tus charlas en contra del Quidditch?_ Preguntó en un susurro, mientras recibía un no muy leve golpe por parte de la Gryffindor. Nott maldijo por lo bajo, para que Madame Pince no lo escuchara, y al cabo de un rato Hermione rió ante la reacción del Slytherin. "Tiene una risa muy linda" pensó Nott, para luego apartar esos pensamientos. Su sonrisa era cautivadora. Por lo tanto, no pudo evitar reir con ella._

__ Además de eso, he estado investigando el colegio. Y, pasando por uno de los pasadizos secretos, ¡Descubrí algo insólito!_ Theodore la miró lleno de intriga y una leve sospecha_ No te puedo decir que es hasta que lleguemos__

_Luego de unos segundos de una vaga intención por permanecer sentado, Theodore aceptó._

_Pasaron por varios pasadizos, tratando de no hacer ruido y rogando no toparse con Filch o su odiosa gata, la señora Norris. Llegaron a una habitación con una imponente puerta, Hermione realizó un simple hechizo silencioso, ya que era experta en esos conjuros y la abrió._

_Entraron a un cuarto grande y espacioso, las ventanas estaban cerradas y pocos rayos de luz solar se filtraban por este, dándole un leve aire de abandonado. Estaba vacía por excepción de un gran espejo en el medio del salón. Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: "No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón"._

_Theodore se acercó para admirarlo mejor, esperaba ver algo que lo sorprendiera, aunque, a decir verdad, muy pocas cosas lo hacían. Quería observar algo insólito o incoherente por parte de ese extraño espejo. Pero lo único que podía ver era a si mismo y a Hermione a su lado._

__ No entiendo, nos veo a nosotros solamente, ¿Que debería estar sucediendo?_ comentó Nott fastidiado porque la Gryffindor le había hecho perder una preciada hora de estudio para ver un espejo, el cual lo único impresionante que tenía era su marco._

_Hermione lo miró extrañada y luego dirigió una mirada al mágico objeto._

__ Mira más detalladamente_ Indicó esta._

_Se inclinó aún más y se fijó detenidamente en ambos, él estaba… ¿feliz? Podría ser eso, mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, muy poco habitual en él. Hermione también se notaba contenta, tenía la misma expresión que cuando a veces la pasaban muy bien juntos en la biblioteca comentando cosas, además de cuando leían. En el reflejo, estaban tomados de la mano, pero Theodore no sentía su mano, giró la vista hacia ella. Estaba investigando una serie de libros apoyados en un rincón de la habitación, pero según el misterioso espejo, ella se encontraba a su lado entrelazando sus dedos con los de él._

__ Es el Espejo de Oesed, te muestra tu más profundo deseo, con el cual consigues la felicidad_ Le informó la muchacha mientras se acercaba_ Cada uno ve su mas apasionado anhelo. Yo me veo con la insignia de prefecto y también los veo a mis padres realizando algunos encantamientos ,sin ser muggles, ¿Tu que ves?__

_El jóven la miró con la verdad atorada en la garganta, no podía contarle lo que ahora estaba reflejado en el espejo para él ¿Qué significaba lo que él había visto? ¿Era, su más preciado anhelo, lo que creía estar viendo en ese momento?_

__ Debo irme, tengo clase de Transformaciones_ Escrutó él llendo rápidamente a la salida sin que ella pudiera si quiera despedirse o replicar. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, lo más veloz que sus pies le permitían, hasta la torre de Slytherin. Se apoyó en una pared, casi sin aire. Aún tenía la visión de momentos anteriores en su cabeza y creía que había encontrado el significado… él la amaba y no sería completamente feliz hasta que pudiera poseerla, ¿Pero cómo? Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin ¿Juntos? Eso era algo imposible. Pero claro, a la vida le entretenía poner obstáculos a las personas. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Si la vida quería jugar a lo incoherente, él con gusto jugaría. Él adoraba los juegos dificiles, pero en ese momento ni el mismísimo Theodore Nott sabia que sufriría por ese amor no correspondido. Hermione Granger seria su gran perdición, su talón de Aquiles, su punto débil, sin ella se volvía vulnerable, había cometido el error mas grande de su vida, entregarle su corazón a una mujer..._

* * *

><p>Las tres estamos muy agradecidas por sus comentarios y con las personas que la agregan a historia favorita, espero que disfruten la novela! Pronto subiéremos el próximo capitulo!<p>

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	5. Capitulo 5:Reencuentro

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, escritora de Harry Potter, yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela. Esta historia la escribo con la gran ayuda de Honami y AvatarZoe. Esperamos que la disfruten.

Sentimos mucho haber abandonado la novela, se trato de un tema personal, pero ahora la seguiremos y actualizaremos con regularidad!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo cinco: Reencuentro.<strong>_

Mira las escobas Harry ¡Vaya! ¡Que diseños! Apuesto a que yo me vería perfecto en esa ¡Están increíbles!_ Exclamó Ron, señalando uno de los modelos nuevos de escobas, mientras pegaba su rostro a la vidriera, embobado.

_Ciertamente lo son pero observa el precio_ comentó Harry sacando al pelirrojo de sus ensoñaciones_ trescientos galeones de oro ¡Eso es demasiado!_ y acto seguido frunció el ceño.

_ Es verdad_ murmuró Ron algo desganado_ pero tal vez nos hacen alguna cortesía, tu sabes, por ser los héroes del mundo mágico_ Esta vez más animado se dispuso a entrar a la tienda de escobas mágicas hasta que una voz lo interrumpió:

_ Vinimos aquí para comprar las cosas necesarias para el curso escolar ¡No escobas!_ Los reprochó Hermione, ciertamente indignada.

_ Además ¿Qué es eso de pedir cortesía?_ La secundó Ginny_ Tomen, aquí está la lista de libros de este año_

_ ¿Y ustedes no la necesitan?_ Preguntó Ron intrigado, aunque solo para cambiar de tema. Se sentía como un niño descubierto por su madre, a punto de hacer una travesura.

_ Ya lo compramos todo. Es que estaban tan ocupados con las escobas que no se dieron cuenta_ Respondió Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco_ Ahora iremos a comprar túnicas nuevas ¿Nos acompañan?_

_ Vayan ustedes, ya saben mi talle_ Dijo esta vez Harry, entregándole unos galeones a Ron_ Tengo que ir a otro lado_

_ Harry ¿A dónde vas?_ Preguntó Ginny. Pero él no llegó a responderle ya estaba en el negocio de mascotas dónde buscaría una nueva lechuza.

Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de adquirir un nuevo mensajero, pues extrañaba mucho a Hedwig. Aún recordaba su último momento de vida. Cuando un mortífago, le había lanzado un hechizo imperdonable, pero Hedwig se posó delante de él, en un intento de salvarlo. Al tiempo en que el hechizo impactaba contra su fiel amigo, Harry sentía un inmenso dolor. No debería haber dejado que se sacrificara por él.

También esa culpa y remordimiento lo perseguían en sueños, y cuando creía que no volvería a tener esas recurrentes pesadillas, ahí estaba la suerte para demostrarle lo contrario.

Entró en el local con expresión abatida, no podía evitar extrañar a su fiel lechuza.

_Oh, buen día muchachito, ¿Qué deseas? Dijo una voz dulce y saltarina del otro lado del mostrador_ Un segundo... ¿No eres tu Harry Po...?

_Sí, el mismo_ Dijo el muchacho ocultando su irritación con una sonrisa comprometida. La verdad era que, desde que había vencido a Voldemort, en cada lugar y momento había un desconocido que le preguntaba por su identidad o simplemente exclamaba "Oigan, amigos ¡Es Harry Potter!" También estaba acostumbrado a que la gente aclamara su nombre o se le agolpara para expresarle sus agradecimientos o bien, someterlo en un duro interrogatorio acerca de la guerra pasada_ Estoy buscando un lechuza_

_ Pues, has venido al lugar indicado_ comentó la mujer, menuda y con mucho maquillaje. No pasaba la altura de un metro cuarenta y vestía de tonos como rosa pastel y rojo coral_ ¿Qué clase de lechuza te gusta? Tenemos de las antiguas: sabias y eficientes. Tenemos de las más jóvenes: veloces, aunque aún no saben todas la direcciones, les falta tiempo. También hay de las pequeñas, especiales para el correo rápido, pero nunca les mandes un recado muy pesado, aún no los saben transportar. Hay de las grandes, muy poco disimuladas, pero si alguien trata de interceptar tu carta, ellas son especiales para defender lo suyo y lo de sus queridos_ Con cada clase de mensajero que ella mencionaba, iba mostrándole a Harry jaulas y jaulas con variedades interminables de lechuzas.

_Mmm..._murmuraba el niño que vivió, no muy convencido. Cada lechuza que le mencionaba, tenía su ventaja y desventaja. Pero ninguna de ellas le llegaba a los talones a Hedwig_ Supongo que estaría bien esa_ dijo Harry, ahora decidido, indicándole a la mujer cuál quería que fuera su compañera.

_ ¡Ah! Si, si, si _afirmó la mujer con una sonrisa complacida_ excelente elección, Potter. Esa, es una especie extravagante, importada de Brasil. Lleva correo de todo tipo y peso y es muy fácil confundirla con el paisaje. Por lo tanto pasará inadvertida para cualquiera que desee curiosear entre sus cartas_

_ Gracias_ Dijo el muchacho, mientras pagaba por su nueva mascota.

Salió del negocio con la lechuza en la jaula y se sentó en la acera, contemplando a un numeroso grupo de personas que se apretujaba, intentando ver lo que un hombre sujetaba en la palma de su mano. Era una cosa a la cual Harry no podía visualizar.

Así que decidió subir unos escalones más para lograr ver aquello que él individuo enseñaba sin vergüenza ni pudor y hasta se podría decir que con un tinte de orgullo; y comprendió que era una escoba, una escoba maravillosa… que de seguro costaría un fortuna, pero no podía evitar anhelarla desde lejos, pues era una muy veloz, ágil, lujosa, resistente… y cara, también.

_ Ésta, sin duda, es el mejor diseño que han visto en sus vidas, amigos míos. Cómo podrán observar su velocidad no tiene precedentes. Fue lanzada, especialmente, para festejar el final de una guerra que duró décadas y…_ El hombre ya había divisado a Harry en la distancia, quien hizo lo posible para alejarse de él, Ludo Bagman_ Y ¡vaya vaya! Aquí tenemos a mi buen amigo Harry Potter, quien estaría gustoso en ser el primero en probar esta grandiosa escoba. Y, por supuesto, será un presente para el niño_

Harry, incrédulo y sorprendido, no lo pensó dos veces y, se acercó a donde estaba Bagman, dejando su lechuza al cuidado de éste. Montó en la escoba que él le ofrecía gentilmente y, con una patada en el piso, el nuevo diseño se elevó en el aire, con Harry comandándolo. Se elevó a unos 15 metros del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas por el callejón. Y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable de toda la gente, se inclinó sobre la escoba para bajar en picada; técnica que usaba al jugar Quidditch como buscador. Realmente esa escoba daba un vuelo sin igual, se sentía cómodo y a la vez poderoso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia lo que más le gustaba en el mundo mágico: Volar.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny, dentro de la tienda de Madame Malkin, voltearon para ver por la ventana toda una multitud que aclamaba por algo o alguien que volaba a una velocidad increíble. Salieron alarmados de la tienda, olvidando pagar por las túnicas, aún llenas de alfileres y puestas.

_ ¡Pero si es Harry!_ Exclamó Ron sorprendido y, con una sonrisa de diversión, comenzó a vitorear a su amigo. Pero despertó de un trance en cuanto éste bajó de la escoba, se sentía frustrado y enojado por no haber sido invitado a volar en esa asombrosa escoba.

_ ¡Harry Potter! Nos diste un susto de muerte ¿¡Cómo te atreves!_ Le reprochó una Hermione más que furiosa. Pero Harry no los oía, ya que la gente se le había acercado para pedirle autógrafos o simplemente para apreciar su famosa cicatriz.

Y allí, entre la multitud, del otro lado de la calle, Hermione vio algo que le erizó el vello. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando visualizó a un chico alto y no muy exageradamente musculoso, de cabellos sedosos y negros cómo el carbón, y con ojos del más intenso color azul que se pueda apreciar.

Pero aquél joven del otro lado de la calle se paró en seco al ver a una joven de cabellos castaños, largos y enmarañados, no de muy alta estatura y de ojos color café profundo con un brillo inigualable.

Ron, a pesar de todo el alboroto, se había dado cuenta de que aquel muchacho no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hermione, su novia. Así que decidió acercarse a ella y besarla precipitadamente, con pasión y amor, sin sacar los ojos del chico que, para la satisfaciión del pelirrojo, se retiraba con el ceño fruncido.

_ Siempre me pasa lo mismo_ se murmuró para sí mismo, Theodore Nott. Si no era ese Weasley, era aquél búlgaro famoso, Krum.

Todavía le tenía rencor por lo que había sucedido en cuarto año.

_"Él se había debatido el hecho por una semana entera y, sin prestar atención a las instrucciones de Snape para realizar la poción de esa clase, produjo una terrible exploción por la cual le restaron 15 puntos a su casa y además no había logrado limpiar por completo esa rara sustancia de su cuerpo, sin mencionar que Snape le había dado deberes extra. Aunque, por ser de la casa de Slytherin, fue más blando que si hubiera sido un Griffindor._

_Y allí estaba, en su lugar favorito de Hogwarts: La biblioteca. Pensando todavía si debería invitar a Hermione al baile de Navidad, mientras su pluma danzaba entre sus dedos haciendo garabatos en su hoja de pergamino. El quería, como pocas cosas en el mundo, ir al baile con ella, pero no sabía si tendría el valor para preguntárselo._

_Cuando ella llegó a su santuario de libros, se sentó al lado de él, y apoyó una pila de libros que antes no dejaban visible su rostro. Cuando por fin se acomodó en su asiento, se fijo en Theodore y rió:_

__ Debes admitir que fue muy gracioso lo que paso en la clase de pociones_ Dijo, risueña._

__ Sí, seguro Longbottom debe de estar feliz por no ser el que estropeó la clase de hoy_ Dijo de mala gana, mientras volvía a poner atención en su redacción._

__ No hables así de Neville_ Le reprochó Hermione_ Ya hemos hablado de esto, él no es tan malo en pociones, simplemente necesita práctica._

_Él levantó la vista y la miró unos segundos._

__ No me digas ¿Ahora te gusta Longbottom?_ Sabía que era algo imposible, pero le encantaba oír cómo hacía lo imposible por contradecirlo. Hermione se levantó rápidamente y exclamó._

__ ¡Nott!__

__ ¿Granger?__

__ Es solo un amigo, jamás saldría con él__

_Theodore sonrió, de alguna manera, aquellas palabras lo reconfortaban. Eran los únicos en la biblioteca y el ambiente se había puesto bastante cómodo, tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para invitarla al baile de navidad._

__ Hermione, yo…_ Comenzó a decir, apartando el libro que ella estaba leyendo_ He estado pensando y querría que...__

__ Hola, Errr-mión_ Era Viktor Krum quién los interrumpía_ ¿Me prrreguntaba si querrías irr al baile de Navidad conmigo?_ Theodore le dirigió una mirada burlona a su amiga, sabía que no podría aceptar la invitación de aquél troglodita búlgaro._

_Ambos muchachos la observaron expectantes unos segundos aguardando con ansias su respuesta._

__Pues, nadie me ha invitado. Así que creo que será una buena idea_ Aceptó ella, vagamente emocionada._

__ ¡Estupendo! Debo irr a mi barrco ahorra, asi que nos vemos luego Errr-miope_ Se despidió y, sin percatarse de la presencia de Nott, besó la mano de la Gryffindor, caballerosamente. Las mejillas de ella se sonrosaron, mientras decía un débil "Hasta luego"._

__ Bueno sigamos con los deberes_ Propuso ella a Nott, quien había sido presente de su propia humillación, en cuanto Viktor se alejó de su mesa._

__ No, yo me voy_ Contestó Theodore, más que enfadado._

__ ¿Qué? ¿Pero, por qué? Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu redacción de Encantamientos__

__ No_ Dijo fría e imperiosamente. Y se fue de la biblioteca sin decir una palabra más._

_Esa fue su última charla amena hasta mitades de quinto año. Theodore la evitaba a toda costa, no quería recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que la había visto, se sentía humillado._

_Días después en su habitación, en las mazmorras de Slytherin, el día del baile todos sus compañeros estaban muy entusiasmados. Draco Malfoy se había probado sus distintas túnicas de gala una decena de veces sin decidirse por una, Baise Zabini no se separaba del espejo, quería estar perfecto para la ocasión y Crabbe y Goyle comían, como siempre, pero aunque sea trataban de no mancharse las túnicas. Pero Theodore estaba recostado en su cama, aun con el uniforme de Slytherin, mirando los Thestralls que estaban en el bosque._

__ ¿Piensas ir así a el baile o te vas a cambiar?_ Le pregunto Malfoy, aún probando su decimo cuarto smokin, sin mirarlo._

__ No voy a ir al baile_ Sentencio él. Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle pararon de comer._

__ ¿¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes faltar al baile de Navidad!_ Exclamó Malfoy._

__ Tienes que ir Theodore_ Eta vez fue Zabinni quien habló_

__ Sí, no puedes perdértelo_ Dijo Crabbe._

__ Un segundo… yo sé por qué no quieres ir_ Se acercó Baise hablando en un tono cómplice_ ¿Invitaste una chica al baile y ella te rechazo, no es así?__

__ Algo así_ Contesto Nott, abatido._

__ Bueno no me digas que pensaste que Fleur Delacour aceptaría a un chico menor que ella__

__ ¿Delacour?_ Pregunto él, extrañado._

__ Sí, los he visto hablando_ Se unió a la conversación Draco. Era cierto, ella le había preguntado donde quedaban los baños y como él se mostró tan desinteresado, ese fue el motivo porque le habló sobre lo bien que ella había ejecutado la primera prueba y de miles de cosas sobre ellla, que a él, por supuesto, no le interesaban._

__ Mira amigo lo que tienes que hacer es ir con otra chica al baile y ponerla celosa, que se arrepienta por negarte la invitación_ Habló Zabinni, con una sonrisa pícara._

__ No es mala idea_ Concordó Theodore. Seguía enojado con Hermione, así que tal vez podría descargarse un poco de esa manera_ Pero ya no queda ninguna chica decente sin pareja__

__ Bueno como todos sabemos, Daphne Greengrass daría cualquier cosa por ir al baile contigo, su pareja la dejó plantada por Jenny Dilsen, una preciosura si me permites opinar_ Lo informó Draco_ Está en la Sala Común, aún con su vestido de gala__

_Nott, corrió a toda velocidad hasta la Sala de Slytherin, donde encontró a Greegrass sentada en el sillón verde, posicionado frente la chimenea. Con un poco de timidez, se le había acercado y la había invitado. Ella no había podido creer su buena suerte, iba a ir al baile con el hermoso Theodore Nott. La velada para Theodore no había sido lo que se dice "placentera", pero se había divertido mucho viendo las mitradas asesinas que Hermione le dirigía a su acompañante. Porque, si bien no había podido ir con la chica que el deseaba, sí había conseguido matarla de los celos"_

"Aunque sea he podido ver su bella sonrisa y su brillante mirada otra vez y este año les aseguro a todos que sera mía, solamente mía" Pensó él.


	6. Capitulo 6: Mi respuesta

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, escritora de Harry Potter, yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela. Esta historia la escribo con la gran ayuda de Honami y AvatarZoe. Esperamos que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo seis: Mi respuesta.<strong>_

_Emmm…sí, mamá…sí…ya puedes soltarnos…Nos están viendo todos… ¡Mamá!_ dijo un Ron molesto e irritado por la exagerada despedida de su madre. Tenía a sus dos hijos apretados en un abrazo que cortaría la respiración a cualquiera. Harry y Hermione no hacían más que reír, entre enternecidos y divertidos, ante la mirada fulminante de los dos pelirrojos.

_Oh, lo siento, es que no puedo creer que se vayan ¡Y en su séptimo año! los extrañare mucho, mis niños_ comentó emocionada Molly Weasley, esta vez estrujando a unos Harry y Hermione arrepentidos por haberse burlado de Ginny y Ron, al sentir el abrazo en carne y hueso.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, en todas las despedidas era igual: Su madre lloraba y armaba alboroto en plena estación 9 ¾ de King's Cross, ante las miradas burlonas de niños magos.

_Muchas gracias señora Weasley, nosotros también la extrañaremos mucho_ dijo Harry sonriente, aún siendo apretado por la madre de su amigo.

Un silbido interrumpió aquél estrecho abrazo, y el niño que vivió y la castaña tuvieron la excusa perfecta para salir de los brazos de la señora Weasley. Ya era tiempo de subir al expreso de Hogwarts y despedirse de todos.

_Bueno, pues no queremos que pierdan su tren; así que supongo que los…ve-veré en Navid-dad…_Pero la palabras de la madre de Ron eran interrumpidas por un nudo en la garganta donde se acumulaban todas las lágrimas._Lamento que Arthur no hubiera podido venir a desearles un buen regreso al colegio, pero el trabajo lo tiene muy ocupado. Y ya conocen a los hermanos Weasley, no vienen para despedirse pero sí para dar la bienvenida._A esta altura, Harry ya había subido sus maletas al tren y estaba ayudando con las de su novia.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el expreso, en el último compartimiento (en el cual habitualmente se sentaban) asomaron sus cabezas por las ventanillas y saludaron a la señora Weasley, quien ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

_ ¡Adiós! Prometan escribirme apenas lleguen_ Y al obtener una vaga promesa por parte de todos, prosiguió_ Los echaré mucho de menos. Compórtense y dejen descansar a los profesores y a la directora McGonagall_ Esto último lo gritó ya que el tren había arrancado. Corrió todo lo que pudo siguiendo al tren para luego mirar melancólica la parte trasera de éste.

* * *

><p>Hermione y Ron se pusieron sus túnicas portando sus insignias pulidas con la P de Prefecto.<p>

_ Harry, Ginny, nos dirigimos al..._

_ Compartimiento de prefectos, ya lo sabemos_ Completaron la frase Ginny y Harry al unísono, con un tinte de irritación en sus tonos de voz.

Después de un rato, entraron al compartimiento Neville y Luna que los saludaron alegremente y se la pasaron un rato hablando sobre sus vacaciones.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo su verano?_ Preguntó Ginny.

_ ¡Excelente! hacía años que no pasaba un verano tan bueno; mi abuela no me regañó ni una vez, claro está que era un poco incómodo y agotador que me adulara frente a sus amigas. Pero supongo que esta orgullosa de mí, ella siempre pensó que yo era un Squib… con un poco de suerte_ Respondió Neville un poco cabizbajo por esto último.

_ ¿Y el tuyo Luna, cómo estuvo?_ Esta vez fue Harry quien preguntó.

_ Fue muy bueno, por fin al ministerio le interesan las investigaciones de papá. Pero él cree que es por influencia mía, ya sabes por combatir en la batalla, pero yo siempre le aseguré que algún día todos iban a entender la importancia de sus ideologías_ Contestó ella con su típico aire soñador.

_ Claro…_ Comentó Ginny, sin saber que decir realmente. Sólo había hablado para evitar el incómodo silencio que se producía luego de que Luna decía algo excéntrico_ Ey, Neville ¿Pero tu que haces aquí? Me refiero a que el año pasado si asististe a clases ¿Cómo te dejaron volver?_

_Bueno, mi abuela considera que el año pasado no recibí una "educación con el nivel apropiado de séptimo año". Por eso, habló con la profesora… directora McGonagall, perdón, y esta accedió a que yo cursara nuevamente este año_

_ ¡Genial! Ten por seguro que este va ser un gran año_ Afirmó Harry entusiasmado.

_ Seguro que sí_ Coincidieron los demás.

_ Y lo mejor es que este año no estará Malfoy_ Harry escupió con desprecio el nombre del muchacho. Pero se alegraba inmensamente de que Draco Malfoy no asistiría ese año a clases.

* * *

><p>Y, al no ir a Hogwarts, el puesto de prefecto de Slytherin quedaba disponible. Cosa de la cual Hermione no había sido enterada, por lo tanto se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar al compartimiento de prefecto. Delante de ella, estaba sentado Theodore Nott quien portaba dos insignias en su mano, pero dejó de prestarles atención al encontrar la mirada de Hermione con la suya. Ella desvió la vista cuando oyó un tos falsa, proveniente del pelirrojo, quien trataba de pasar y sentarse. Al sentarse, la muchacha prefirió concentrarse en el libro que tenía frente a sus ojos. Y, tan nerviosa y distraída estaba que no se daba por enterado de que había releído cinco veces el mismo párrafo.<p>

_ ¿Por qué tienes dos insignias?_ Le pregunto Ron a Nott. La castaña despegó la vista de su libro y se centró en la conversación de su novio.

_ Una es por ser Prefecto y la otra me la dieron porque soy el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin_ Respondió él con leve un aire de confusión.

_ Se hace notar la escasez de alumnos en Slytherin_ Murmuró Ron en tono sarcástico, aunque sin pretender hacer gracia a nadie. Y, al parecer, a Theodore no le había caído simpática su bromita_ ¿Y cómo la pasaron en su verano?_ Preguntó el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

_ Fue bueno, pero muy atareado. Ya sabes, tuve que practicar para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que pase la mayoría del tiempo estudiando y lanzando hechizos_ Contestó Ernie MacMillan con su pomposa forma de hablar.

_ ¿Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?_ Repitió Ron, sin poder asimilar que a un chico como a Ernie le apasionaran ese tipo de asignaturas.

_ Sí, está obsesionado con ser Profesor de esa materia_ Comentó Hannah Abbott, una intima amiga de Ernie, también prefecta de Hufflepuf.

_ Bueno aunque sea yo aspiro más que ser un simple comerciante_ Contestó éste, a la defensiva, y con un tono y sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_ ¿¡Simple comerciante! ¡Como te atreves a decir eso! Sabes que tengo talento para los negocios y que soy buena en lo que me propongo_ Le rebatió Abbott ofendida por el tono de su amigo. Empezaron a discutir sobre el tema durante unos quince minutos, sin darle importancia a nadie, aunque –por supuesto- nadie les prestara importancia realmente.

El ambiente era bastante relajado entre los prefectos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Gryffindor. Pero los de Slytherin eran otra cosa, Theodore y Daphne Greengrass, quien reemplazaba a Pansy Parkinson en su puesto, esperaban a que pronto les vinieran a decir que se podrían retirar para hacer una inspección en los pasillos, y así separarse del resto. Pero parecía que ese momento no vendría jamás.

Luego de contar varias historias sobre el verano y a qué se dedicarían luego de cursar séptimo año, Ron comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Hermione, quien fue la única que entendió por qué se reía su novio, lo reprochó con la mirada por su comportamiento.

_ ¡Oh, por favor! Mira eso ¡Como para no reírse!_ Le indicó el pelirrojo entre risas señalando a Theodore y a Greengrass.

_ Pero Theo tu no me entiendes, ninguno de mis amigos ha venido este año a Hogwarts y necesito compañía_ Suplicaba ella a punto del llanto mientras el revisaba, sin prestarle atención a su compañera, una revista sobre Quidditch_ ¡Theo respóndeme!

El apartó la vista de su lectura y la miró fijamente.

_ En primer lugar me llamo Theodore no "Theo" en segundo lugar si quieres compañía, puedes hacerte amigos de otras casas_

Daphne se horrorizó ante tal respuesta.

_ ¡Pero yo no quiero compañía de mestizos o sangre impuras! Y aunque fueran sangre limpia, son de las otras casas_ Señaló asqueada y remarcó estas últimas cinco palabras como si eso lo explicara todo_ Además ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

_ No te lo aconsejo, sólo he mantenido una amistad en toda mi vida y eso no va a cambiar_ Y le dirigió una fugaz, pero intensa mirada a Hermione, quien no hiso más que ruborizarse y desviar la mirada.

_ ¡Ay, Theo! Qué chistoso eres_ Ella hizo un movimiento con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto_ Sabes perfectamente que clase de compañía quiero yo, y no hablo de una amistad_ Insinuó la Slytherin alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa traviesa.

_ Ey, Weasley ¿Me cambias el asiento? Necesito estar cerca de la ventana para tomar aire fresco_ Ron se encogió de hombros y cambio de lugar con él. Al sentir el roce con el hombro de Theodore, a Hermione se le detuvo el corazón, recordaba como si fuera ayer.

"_Era la mañana de la muerte de Dumbledore, sabía que ahora tenía un destino junto con Ron y Harry y, aunque sentía un profundo dolor por la muerte de su querido director, debía tener claros sus objetivos y aprovechar la confusión para poder sacar toda la información posible sobre los Horrocruxes. Ya tenía los libros de Dumbledore pero sabía que el director ocultaba algo más, y cómo no se le ocurría ningún lugar donde podría haberlos ocultado, se dirigió a la Sala Multiusos, para buscar por allí y sino resultaba, era el lugar perfecto para pensar las cosas en frío._

_Corrió hasta el séptimo piso, pasó tres veces por el pedazo de pared despejada, con la necesidad de un lugar donde se encontrara lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Esa era la petición perfecta, lo que sea que encontrara allí, la ayudaría. Cuanto entró, la Sala estaba alumbrada con leves velas y, pesar de la tenue luz que había en aquel lugar, pudo divisar a un joven oculto en un rincón de la habitación. Un muchacho a quien ella reconoció al instante._

__ ¡Theodore! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Se sorprendió, y fue donde él._

__ Mi padre…él quiere que sea mortífago, y ahora que ya no está Dumbledore para protegerme…_ Su voz parecía apagada y angustiada, ella se acercó a él, parecía que un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y le impedía hablar_ Hermione, el me buscará, y no se rendirá hasta a encontrarme. Matará a estudiantes de Hogwarts si se le da la ocasión_ La castaña abrió la boca para replicar pero Nott la interrumpió_ Él no se detendrá, no lo conoces Hermione. Me iré, es lo más sensato_ Y con esta frase, se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Con un gran suspiro, puso su mano en el picaporte._

__Theodore_ Lo llamó ella con un hilo de voz_ No te vayas, no me dejes__

_El sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa natural. Parecía amarga y melancólica._

__ Sabes que nunca te dejare, Hermione_ Se acercó a la muchacha y posó su mano en el rostro de la Gryffindor, pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica y la acercó más a sí mismo. Hermione dejó escapar una lágrima_ Te amo_ susurró Theodore y selló finalmente ese instante con un beso dulce y triste. Era increíble como el contacto con sus labios podía sentirse tan maravilloso. Luego de un rato -no supieron cuánto tiempo precisamente habían estado así- el Slytherin se separó, en contra de su voluntad y se acercó a la salida de aquel lugar_ Esperare una respuesta de tu parte. La próxima vez que nos veamos, quizás__

__ ¿Nos volveremos a ver?_ Preguntó ella esperanzada, y con un cosquilleo en los labios por el reciente beso con Theodore._

__ Por supuesto que sí_ Dijo, para luego alejarse fuera de la habitación._

_Esa fue su última conversación, y su último roce de piel."_

_ Hermione espero una respuesta_

_ También te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos_

Los siete prefectos estallaron en risas.

_ Pero ¿Qué dices? Te pregunté si querías ir patrullar el pasillo de primer año o el de tercer año_ Ernie estaba confundido, aunque sonriente por la respuesta de la joven_ Pero parece que no entendiste bien la pregunta_

_ Es claro que entendió la pregunta, pero la respuesta era para otra pregunta de otra persona… la cual aún espera saber su decisión_ Habló Theodore mirándola fijamente, olvidando que los demás estaban presentes.

_ ¡Vaya, Nott! Pareces muy seguro ¿Cómo puedes saber para quien es la respuesta?_ Lo confrontó ella desafiante, no quería que se notara el hecho de que se había ruborizado, y menos que la respuesta era para el Slytherin.

_ Porque yo sé quien sigue esperando tu respuesta_ Se limitó a contestar, sin romper el contacto visual ni un sola vez_ Y estará gustoso o gustosa de saber tus sentimientos_ En aquel momento entró el viejo y barrigón Horace Slughorn y dedicó una sonrisa a cada alumno del compartimiento.

_Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de que vaya cada cual a su pasillo, luego pueden juntarse con sus compañeros_ Anunció el viejo profesor de pociones, juntando sus manos y frotándolas contra sí. A todos les pareció bien salir un rato, así que todos abandonaron sus asientos, menos Hermione, y -por supuesto- Theodore.

_Entonces… ¿Esa es tu respuesta, Granger?_ Le preguntó Theodore simulando estar desinteresado en el tema, mientras fingía tomar algo de su equipaje.

_ Sí_

* * *

><p>Las tres estamos muy agradecidas por sus comentarios y con las personas que la agregan a historia favorita, espero que disfruten la novela! Pronto subiéremos el próximo capitulo!<p>

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	7. Capitulo 7: Veneno de Serpiente

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, escritora de Harry Potter, yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela. Esta historia la escribo con la gran ayuda de AnaRuth ( u/4484359/AnaRuth ) . Esperamos que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo siete: Veneno de Serpiente<strong>

Ron no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír _¿Hermione? ¿Nott? ¿Qué estaba pasando? _ Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. No podía concebir la idea de que su novia, su amiga, la chica que hace tanto tiempo estaba junto a él lo engañara con una serpiente como Theodore.

Aún impactado, fue directo al compartimiento de Harry y Ginny -ignorando por completo su tarea de revisar algún maldito vagón del tren, ya que claramente no estaba de humor- y abrió la puerta bruscamente de par en par farfullando cosas ininteligibles a oídos de sus amigos, quienes se imaginaban las maldiciones que debería estar soltando un Ron al cual ya le habían cerrado todas las piezas. Se preguntaba cuando había empezado esta relación, ahora entendía porque Hermione amaba ir tanto a la biblioteca, se sentía tan usado e humillado todavía no caía en el hecho de que su querida compañera lo había traicionado.

_Eeeh… ¿Ron? ¿Podrías explicarnos por qué entraste hecho una fiera y murmuras insultos?_ preguntó la menor de los Weasley, entre confundida y angustiada, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que había sucedido. Tomo su mano en señal de apoyo y la dirigio una mirada dulce ya que se percataba de que su hermano no solo estaba enojado, sino tambien triste.

_Sí, Ron ¿Qué pasó?_ cuestionó Neville. Ron había olvidado por completo que Luna y Neville se encontraban allí.

_Oh, pues… nada, lo usual_ comenzó él quien, si bien le agradaban la Ravenclaw y su novio, no quería que todos se enteraran de lo que había pasado.

_ ¿"Lo usual"?_ Ginny alzó una ceja, incrédula de que algo "usual" pusiera a su hermano tan nervioso.

_Sí, tu sabes. Niños chillones y maleducados que lanzan bombas fétidas en los pasillos, colocan las famosas orejas extensibles de los hermanos Weasley en el compartimiento de prefectos, gritan y corren. En fin…_ soltó un fingido suspiro de agotamiento_ No sé cómo controlarlos_ Negó con la cabeza.

_Ajá…_ murmuró Harry, incrédulo_ Oigan, ¿Por qué no salen un rato mientras calmamos a Ron?_ preguntó a Luna y Neville. Estos se fueron aun lanzando miradas de reojo al pelirrojo_ A ver, Ron. Ahora sí cuéntanos la verdadera historia…

_ ¿¡Que ella qué!?_ exclamaron los dos al unísono, con los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas desencajadas.

_Sabes que no me gustan las bromas, Ron ¡Por favor dime que estás bromeando y que ella no dijo eso! _ advirtió la pelirroja, terca a creer lo que su hermano le había contado. Hermione no lo engañaría a Ron y menos con un Slytherin.

_Pues no, eso hizo. Todo este tiempo ha estado enamorada de esa sucia serpiente, utilizándome como a un trapo _murmuró Ron rojo hasta las orejas y, con un suspiro cansino, se sentó en el asiento junto a la ventana y dejó caer su cabeza en señal de rendición.

Harry y Ginny tomaron asiento frente a él, ya que se habían parado indignados. Su amigo debia estar equivocado, era algo imposible de creer.

Se quedaron en un largo, tenso e incómodo silencio en el que la pareja cruzaba miradas cómplices y preocupadas. Ron ni siquiera los miraba. Pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por el abrir y cerrar de la puerta del compartimiento, por la cual entró una alegre y radiante Hermione (aumentando así el ceño fruncido del Weasley).

Y, en cuanto Ginny abrió la boca con una expresión furiosa, Ron le dirigió una mirada de advertencia para que se callara.

_ ¡Ron, te estaba buscando! Debemos recorrer el primer vagón_ dijo la castaña, más entusiasta de lo normal, ofreciéndole una mano a su novio que dudó en agarrarla. Pero, luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternidad para Harry y Ginny, el pelirrojo accedió. Y, junto con Hermione, se alejó del compartimiento, dejando a unos tristes y decepcionados Gryffindors.

Ginny, enfurecida, fue en busca de su hermano y su supuesta novia. Pero en el camino se topó con quien menos quería hablar en ese momento: Theodore Nott. Este parecía estar burlándose de dos niños de primer año provenientes de familias muggles, aunque eso se imaginó Ginny (quien realmente no escuchaba nada, ciega y sorda por la rabia) ya que el joven era un Slytherin. Theodore estaba hablando con ellos sobre la selección de casas y calmando sus miedos, gozaba de un gran buen humor y no podía evitar sonreír lo cual era muy extraño en él.  
>_ Mírate das asco, Nott. No entiendo qué ve Hermione en ti, porque sinceramente yo no saldría con un Slytherin –y mucho menos contigo- ni aunque fueras campeón del torneo de los tres magos_ Y con esas venenosas palabras (dignas de cualquier serpiente) le dirigió una mirada asesina, preparada para marcharse.<br>Theodore se quedó helado e inmóvil, clavado al suelo ¿Hermione le había contado? no, no era posible. Ella había prometido mantenerlo en secreto, ¿o los habrían descubierto? Maldijo para sus adentros y su mente empezó inmediatamente a maquinar un plan para desmentirlo.  
>_Vaya, vaya, me pregunto si el sombrero seleccionador no se ha equivocado contigo, Weasley, eres bienvenida en Slytherin… o no _ dijo un prepotente Zabini.<br>_Él podría tener a cualquier muchacha de Hogwarts, incluyéndome_ acotó Greengrass con un guiño para Theodore. "¿¡Greengras!?" pensó Ginny "¿No estaba ella con Lee Jordan?"_ No se rebajaría si quiera a dedicarle unos segundos de contacto visual a la sangre sucia y comelibros Granger_ concluyó con una risa seca. Pero en el fondo le preocupara el hecho de que llegara a ser cierto y el muchacho la hubiera cambiado por una sangre sucia, se obligo a creer que eso era impensable.  
>_ Weasley, te aconsejo que te des media vuelta y vuelvas al club de niñas huecas de Potty, porque aquí no tienes nada que hacer_ terminó Zabini.<br>Ginny observó a Theodore indignada. No había dicho una palabra en toda la conversación. "Cobarde, deja que sus estúpidos amigos hablen por él" pensó ella rencorosa.  
>_ ¿Nott?_ hizo un último intento porque él hablara.<br>_ Vete Weasley_ dijo con una máscara de hielo, mientras le daba la espalda. Aun no sabia como reaccionaria a la develación de su relación.  
>_<p>

Bajaron del tren, Harry pudo ver la robusta figura de Reubus Hagrid a lo lejos, e inhaló hondo sintiendo por fin el tan conocido aroma de Hogsmeade. El guardabosque que, como siempre, llamaba a los de primer año, se acercó a saludarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
>_ ¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo se encuentran los heridos y los mortífagos que encontramos hace unos meses?_ preguntó él por lo bajo, no queria espantar a los estudiantes recordándoles la batalla de hacia unos meses-<br>_ ¡Hola Harry! ¡Qué gusto verte! Justo te estaba buscando, ¿puedes llamar a Neville? Minerva, quiere verlos, asuntos de Hogwarts _ contestó él, aún sonriente. A Harry no se le escapó que había evitado su última pregunta.  
>_Ya lo traigo_ ¿McGonagall? ¿Asuntos de Hogwarts? Esto no sonaba muy prometedor ¡¿ A caso no podía pasar un año como un estudiante más?¡<p>

En cuanto halló a Neville, corrió hasta él entre la multitud de alumnos de todas las edades.  
>_ Neville_ dijo jadeante Harry_ McGonagall quiere vernos. Ven, sígueme_ Le indicó a un confundido Neville que se dejaba guiar por su amigo.<br>Los dos tomaron el primer carruaje que vieron.  
>_Me pregunto si los demás podrán ver a los Thesrals_ susurró Neville abatido.<p>

_La guerra nos ha cambiado a todos, y es muy probable que la mayor parte de la gente aquí pueda verlos de ahora en adelante_ contestó Potter igualmente ensimismado.

Al llegar al castillo, los recibió Filch entre gruñidos y muecas. Harry pensó en la similitud que tenía con el elfo Kreacher. También se preguntó si estaría Peeves y la maldita Señora Norris. Todo había cambiado, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la gárgola del antiguo despacho de Dumbledore, y ambos jóvenes miraron la entrada con nostalgia. Luego de un rato, se dieron cuenta de que no sabían la contraseña del despacho de McGonagall; así que empezaron a decir las antiguas contraseñas que usaba el profesor: "Caramelos de limón" "Ranas de chocolate" "Grageas de todos los sabores" pero ninguna daba resultado.  
>_Albus Dumbledore_ dijo una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas. En efecto, la gárgola dio lugar a los chicos.<br>_ ¡Sir Nicholas!_ exclamaron ambos. Lo hubieran abrazado si no fuera… bueno… un fantasma que te congelaba con el tacto.  
>_Es un gusto verlos nuevamente, muchachos_ Sonrió el fantasma inclinando su casi decapitada cabeza en señal de saludo_ Minerva les propondrá algo muy importante, espero que acepten. Deber ser un privilegio y un honor ser un pr…_ Pero enmudeció repentinamente, ya que perecía haber hablado más de la cuenta_ No los distraigo más, caballeros. Nos veremos más tarde.<p>

Ron, en ese tiempo, había madurado un poco más. Ya no era aquel muchacho infantil que se enojaba por todo y hacía un escándalo. Estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones bastante bien. Y juraba estar haciendo serios intentos por no gritarle a Hermione lo sucia que era, lo mal que se sentía y lo mucho que odiaba a Theodore Nott.  
>Se subió con Ginny, Dean, Seamus Luna <em>y Hermione <em>al carro que ya no era tirado por fuerzas invisibles, sino por una especie de caballos alados putrefactos. La visión le distrajo un poco de su actual dolor ¿Qué clase de criaturas eran esas? Tuvo la incómoda sensación de que no era el único que podía verlos.

_ ¿Pero qué…?_ empezó Seamus, horrorizado.

Claro, _todos_ podían verlos. Otra secuela de la guerra.

Se subieron. Hablaron. Se bajaron. Entraron al castillo. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Su mano estaba tomada con la de alguien. Creía saber quién era ese alguien. Vio a Harry y a Neville entrar por la puerta y sentarse a su lado. Vio hablar a Mcgonagall. Vio a los estudiantes tristes y llorosos. Luego nostálgicos, emocionados, algunos lanzaban sonrisas de compromiso, otros, sinceras. Todo pasaba rápido, lento, borroso, nítido, sordo, ruidoso, se sentía como en uno de esos rollos de películas muggles. Veía escena tras escena sin actuar. Sin hacer nada. Sólo sentir.

Y recordar…

__Hermione espero una respuesta_ dijo Ernie  
>_También te amo pero no podemos estar juntos_ contestó su novia con una mirada soñadora tan al estilo Luna.<br>Todos estallaron de la risa, menos él ¿A qué se refería?  
>_ ¿Pero, qué dices? Te pregunté si querías ir a patrullar el primer o tercer vagón. Pero parece que no entendiste bien la pregunta.<br>_Es claro que entendió la pregunta, pero la respuesta era para otra pregunta… la cual aún espera su decisión_ habló ese rarito de Nott ¿Y a ese qué bicho le había picado?  
>_ ¡Vaya, Nott! Pareces muy seguro, ¿cómo puedes saber para quién es la respuesta?_ lo confrontó Hermione desafiante y algo ruborizada.<br>_Porque yo sé quién sigue esperando tu respuesta. Y estará gustoso o gustosa de saber tus sentimientos.  
>El silencio confuso duró sólo unos segundos, porque fue interrumpido por el profesor Slughorn quien les indicaba que podían ir a patrullar los vagones.<br>Todos se retiraron, pero Ron rápidamente notó que Hermione se había quedado adentro. Se acercó al umbral de la puerta al oír voces.  
>_Entonces… ¿Esa es tu respuesta, Granger?_ se oyó la voz desinteresada de Nott.<br>_Sí_ dijo Hermione_ Pero por favor, debemos mantenerlo en secreto, en este momento tengo una relación con Ron que no quiero arruinar y…_oyó el gemido ahogo de su novia, así que decidió mirar.  
>Lo que vio le cayó como un balde de agua fría y un puñal en medio del estómago. Theodore Nott y su Hermione se estaban besando, besando de una forma tan pasional, besando con una intensidad tan clara que impactó al pelirrojo de sobremanera.<em>

_Aún impactado, fue directo al compartimiento de Harry y Ginny…_

Lo único que recordó haber escuchado con precisión y genuino interés, fue la explicación que dieron Harry y Neville durante la cena.

_ ¿En dónde estaban?_ preguntó Ginny. Los muchachos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice antes de responder.  
>_En el despacho de Mcgonagall_ dijo Harry.<br>_ ¿Se puede saber para qué?_ volvió a preguntar ella.  
>_Porque… nos ofreció un puesto de trabajo_ contestó Neville, dejando a todos sin palabras.<br>_ ¿Quéeeeeeeeee?_ dijeron al unísono.  
>_Sí, lo sé, aún no hemos terminado nuestros estudios_ añadió Harry al ver la cara de Hermione que estaba claramente a punto de empezar su gran discurso_ pero ella dijo que iba a prepararnos con los conocimientos necesarios y que, ya que estamos bastante avanzados en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología (respectivamente), podíamos enseñar esas asignaturas (otra vez, respectivamente).<br>_ ¿Pero, chicos, eso significa que no vendrán a clase con nosotros?_ preguntó inseguro Dean.  
>_ No hemos discutido eso todavía, pero haremos algo al respecto, tranquilos_ y con las palabras de Neville en la mente, todos se sumergieron en sus comidas.<p>

Todos menos Ron, quien no pudo parar de notar cómo Hermione le lanzaba miraditas a algo o _alguien_ atrás suyo. Y estaba seguro de saber a quién.

Ron se sentía como si una serpiente lo hubiera mordido, pero lo peor no fue el dolor de sus colmillos, fue el veneno. El veneno de palpitar el amor que se tenían ambos.

* * *

><p>Las dos estamos muy agradecidas por sus comentarios y con las personas que la agregan a historia favorita, espero que disfruten la novela! Pronto subiéremos el próximo capitulo!<p>

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!

PD: No se olviden de pasar por el fic de AnaRuth s/8912712/1/Cobarde es un Dramione y aprovechen para disfrutar la historia y dejarle un Review.


End file.
